Happy Halloween
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Stupid title. KuroxFay one shot fluff for halloween. SPOILERFREE, and SxS if you squint. Tomoyo tells a scary story that leaves more than just the Princess spooked


A/n: HAPPY HALLOWEEN One shot… too long to be drabble, too creepy to be fluff. Well not creepy coz I couldn't think of a scary monster story haha. A crazy Halloween ficlet for Kurogane and Fay. NO SPOILERS. I'm kind like that…. And I've not read all the manga. Ehe. looks guilty

Happy Halloween

"It's what tomorrow?" Syaoran questioned. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.  
"Halloween!" She said excitedly. "Sakura-chan PLEASE let me dress you up?" She begged. Sakura looked as confused as Syaoran and Kurogane. Fay had wandered off with Mokona, to an awkward orange ball shape which was being mercilessly stabbed by a young child. Kurogane was itching to try too, but… Kurogane just liked to stab things.(Insert your own innuendo there)  
"What is Halloween?" Syaoran asked.  
"Where did you say you were from?" Tomoyo questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhm… far away!" Sakura said lamely trying to cover for Syaoran. Tomoyo obviously saw right through it, but smiled anyway. They had arrived in this world a few days ago, and despite the lack of a feather, they were staying there because Sakura had twisted her ankle. They had almost instantly met this world's Tomoyo who of course, was rich kind and playful… with a fetish for dress up.  
"You don't have Halloween there? Oh, well it's the day when the spirits are unleashed!" Tomoyo said.  
"Spirits… like ghosts?" Sakura asked curiously, balancing mostly on Syaoran to rest her ankle.  
"Yep! Ghosts, demons, wizards, all those things!" Fay pouted at being lumped in with the likes of ghosts and demons, he had torn his attention from the large orange thing, deciding not to defend wizards and magicians  
"What are they doing?"

"Well for the holiday we carve scary faces into these large fruits!" Tomoyo fielded. "And then we put candles in them, we call it a Jack O'Lantern!" She really seemed to be in her element, Kurogane slapped his forehead. They had NOT asked her questions, she'd be talking for hours.  
"It sounds pretty!" Mokona squeaked.  
"It is! The little kids dress up and go round knocking on doors, and people give them candy!"  
"Ugh!" Kurogane grunted, he hated sweet things, but Fay seemed to find it fascinating.  
"The older ones, like us, we don't tend to go trick or treating… but still dress up. Sakura-chan!" She wheedled. "Please?"  
"Sure!" Sakura grinned. It seemed no matter what world she was in, Sakura and Tomoyo got along well.  
"I'll get us some candy and we can tell horror stories. Sakura do you want to be a cat!?" Sakura gave Fay a glance, then winked. Tomoyo took her hand then dragged her upstairs, as she hopped behind.

--------------------------

"I'M NOT WEARING IT!"  
"Kuro-cracker it's tradition!" Fay scolded. The blond was dressed as a vampire (A/n: coughs loudly) his pale skin helped the illusion, Syaoran as a pirate, completely with a parrot (Mokona) and black eye patch (A/n: cough again)  
"I'll go as a warrior!" He grumbled. "And what the HELL is a Kuro-cracker!"  
"You ALWAYS look like that! Just wear the outfit!" Fay said haughtily.  
"Tomoyo-san made it especially." Syaoran said, he wasn't too happy about this either, the tightness of his pirate pants was slightly uncomfortable. Tomoyo was a sadist? Kurogane growled, damnit he was NOT doing this! Fay put the pointy hat on Kurogane's head for the third time, and for the third time Kurogane threw it off.  
"Whose damned idea was this holiday!" He complained.  
"Be a good little wizard!" Fay said running to fetch the hat again. The door opened and Sakura entered, dressed as a pink and black cat (Think Card Captor Sakura), she looked cute, but unbalanced, resting against the door frame. Tomoyo was behind her dressed as a princess.  
"Tomoyo-san!" Fay chirped. "Kuro-rin won't get dressed."  
"Shut up!" Kurogane growled, snatching the hat from the real wizard, and he grabbed the robe and cape from the bed, before leaving the room.  
"Tattle-tale!" Scolded Mokona with a giggle. Sakura was nervous.

When they were all gathered, it was dark. ("THIS WORLD IS STUPID WHY IS IT DARK AT 7 O CLOCK!" Kurogane), Tomoyo had lit a fire in the yard and left Souma to the trick or treaters.  
"Sakura-hime are you okay?" Syaoran asked helping her to sit down.  
"Syaoran-san!" Tomoyo huffed. "Sakura-kitty, Tomoyo-hime! Silly!" She giggled and handed everyone a candy apple. Kurogane stared at it in disbelief , why would someone ruin a perfectly good fruit with sugary syrup? Ah Tomoyo was a freak no matter what world she was in!  
"Yum!" Fay said forcing the apple into Kurogane's mouth. He growled. Stupid mage. It was as though he enjoyed this stupid antics, it was a kids game.  
"Tell a story!" Mokona chirped, sucking it's own apple, it made the glue on feathers sticky, but Mokona didn't care. It liked the idea of Halloween.  
"You're cute!" Tomoyo said happily. She took out a 'video camera' they had experienced these in Piffle world, again in the hands of Tomoyo, and there was one in Kurogane and Fay's room, which when questioned about it, Tomoyo had turned scarlet and started whispering. (Uhm… Tomoyo's a yaoi fan girl!?)

Tomoyo continued setting her camera up to watch. Syaoran was trying to dissect his candy apple, wondering what culture it had come from, and why on earth the apples were red. (Apples in Clow are yellow), so barely paid attention as Tomoyo started handing out coloured candies. She, Fay, Mokona and Sakura enjoyed the random candies the most.  
"Okay, so who's telling a story?"  
"Kurogane-san can!" Tomoyo said. Kurogane growled, looking annoyed. Why did she ALWAYS boss him around. "And Fay-san can help if he gets stuck."  
"Ooh!" Fay clapped, and awaited Kurogane to begin a story. Mokona, still terribly sticky, hopped onto Kurogane's head expectantly, he glared up at it.  
"There was an annoying little white bun once, and it pissed off a ninja… it got squished. The end." Kurogane folded his arms across his chest. Tomoyo stifled a giggle, Mokona and Sakura looked horrified, Fay looked unimpressed, and Syaoran was still trying to dissect the candies.  
"That's not a story Kuro-wiz!" Fay pouted.  
"What did you just call me!" Kurogane snapped his head round to face Fay so quickly Mokona tumbled off.  
"Kuro-wiz!" He teased. Tomoyo giggled again.  
"You too fight like a couple!"  
"WHAT!" Kurogane looked more pissed off than ever. Fay grinned happily.  
"Hyuu!" He said, mimicking a whistle.  
"HYUU!" Mokona chimed in  
"Shut up you two!" The two began to bicker as Mokona told a story.

----------------------------------------------------

"I… can't sleep." Admitted Sakura, now in her pyjamas. Tomoyo had gone to bed, taking Mokona with her. ("Mokona thinks Tomoyo told the scariest story, so she wins Mokona to sleep with tonight!") Syaoran had gone to wash up, and Sakura had padded innocently into Kurogane and Fay's room. Her uneven footfall was soft on the lush pink carpet with her fluffy pink slippers.  
"Like we care!" Complained Kurogane.  
"But Kuro-daddy! Our little girl is frightened!" Fay said hurrying to embrace the scared princess. He wrapped his long arms around the young girl.  
"Yeah," He mumbled in response. He let Sakura and Fay talk in whispered tones for a little, before growing bored.  
"The kid or the white thing will stay with you."  
"Yeah, it's not really appropriate for me to stay with you Sakura-chan." She nodded in understanding. "Plus I wouldn't be much use against monsters." He winked and took Sakura to Syaoran's room.

Kurogane pulled off his costume, removing everything except his boxers, turned off the light and settled into his bed, which though comfy, was ludicrously pink, Tomoyo explained that only girls lived in the house, but Kurogane found he'd never hated the colour more, even if all the occupants had only ever been female, why was EVERYTHING pink! And he had to share a room, thankfully only a room as there were two beds, with Fay, because neither felt it appropriate to share with Sakura or Syaoran. Fay tiptoed back in. He removed his cape, fangs and both shirts, leaving his trousers on.  
"She okay?" Kurogane asked in the dark. He didn't get a response but he assumed the magician had nodded. "Good."  
"Thought you didn't care." Fay teased good naturedly, crossing to the window and opening the curtains. Moonlight shone onto his exposed pale skin, and fair hair making him glow almost milky white in the darkness. He hoisted himself up and sat on the window ledge, looking out at the scenery. Kurogane glowered.  
"If you're gonna get all angsty go do it in someone else's room."  
"Interesting, how she's so spooked." Fay mused, as though he hadn't heard Kurogane. "We've fought dragons, ninjas, ghosts, curses… and she's scared of monsters."

"First of all, WE'VE fought nothing, me and the kid fought, you and Princess Hop-Along cooked! And second of all, she's a kid. Kids get spooked by stories."  
"I was spooked too." Admitted Fay. "It makes you wonder, how fragile life is."  
"Go to bed." Kurogane growled not really into a life lesson.  
"Aww, Kuro-rin I have to stay up!" He said in a mocking tone.  
"Why?"  
"If the monsters come I can wake you up." He said grinning. Kurogane threw a pink pillow at him to try shut him up.Which was... well, as intimidating as a pink pillow can get.  
"If the monsters come, please don't. They can eat you!" Fay caught the pillow and pouted.  
"Meanie."  
"Grow up."

There was a long silence, before Kurogane growled.  
"Go to bed." He said firmly.  
"No." Fay's voice was just as firm, he lay his chin on his knees, which were hugged to his chest as he sat on the sill.  
"Why the hell not!" Kurogane could not sleep with the mage…. Musing. It was annoying.  
"I told you. The monsters might…"  
"Ugh!" Kurogane got up, and grabbed Fay by his hair, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Look, I promise there are no damned monsters okay, the white thing said there's no feather, so there's no monsters. Shut up and go to bed."  
"Could you let go of my hair." Fay said calmly, smiling as though he was asking what was for dinner. Kurogane growled and let him go. Must. Not. Kill. Fay!  
"Go to bed." He said for what felt like the millionth time that night. He had his teeth gritted and any other man would've cowered under his gaze, however Fay looked unperturbed.  
"Can I share with you?" He asked, eventually.  
"Hell no!" Kurogane pulled Fay off the windowsill and closed the curtain, plunging them both into darkness.  
"Then I'm not going to bed." Fay said smirking into the blackness.  
"You're not even scared you're laughing for gods sakes!" Kurogane had never wanted to kill the small blond man more than he did at this minute. But a creak of springs told him Fay had sat down. Kurogane stumbled to his own bed and lay down. He was beginning to drift off when Fay climbed in.

"AH!" He squawked, so shocked at this he fell off the other side of the single bed.  
"Silly Kuro-wiz!" Fay laughed peering down at him.  
"When I said go to bed, I meant YOUR bed!" An anime ticked-off sign appeared on his head.  
"But Kuro-tan!" He wheedled. "The monsters will get me." Kurogane knew, at that moment he knew, Fay was not going to back down. The damned wizard would get his way if it killed him, not that Kurogane would mind much. They sat at a stalemate for a moment or two, red eyes glaring and blue eyes pleading, before Kurogane sighed, and defeated, he climbed back into bed.  
"But use your own damn pillow!" He added assertively.  
"Thank you Kuro-helpful." Honestly, his nicknames just got sillier! The small blond hugged the ninja appreciatively, but didn't let go after an appropriate amount of time.  
"I said use YOUR pillow not MY chest!" Kurogane complained.  
"You're comfier." He reasoned.  
"I'm too tired to argue, but I'm going to kill you in the morning." Kurogane's voice sounded annoyed but he slipped his own arms around Fay. He made a mental note, if any monsters came, he'd destroy them WITHOUT Fay incurring another ridiculous nickname on him.  
"Kay, night Kuro-chu." Fay nuzzled tightly into Kurogane's bare chest.  
"Yeah yeah, night." All in all it was a very happy halloween, Kurogane got his sleep. Fay wasn't eaten by monsters. And Tomoyo, who had hidden another camera in their room, grinned.

A/n: Fluff!!! I'm going to a halloween party tonight, so I thought I'd post this sugary stuff before I get too drunk to remember my own name.  
Reviews are awesome.


End file.
